1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for image processing, and more particularly relates to devices and methods for image processing of 3-D image optimizing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the difference between the images of an object seen by the left eye and right eye of a human, i.e., the independent parallax images thereof, the distance of the object in the parallax images can be identified by a human and a 3-D (three-dimension) image is formed in the human brain. Nowadays, in order to realize 3-D image effect, paired images must be provided to have different visual angles so as to generate the parallax images. Also, owing to the features of parallax images and photogene of a human, 3-D image effects can be realized.
Because 3-D image data has two image data with different visual angles, the size of 3-D image data is usually larger than the size of normal 2-D image data. To reduce the size of 3-D image data, the 3-D image data may be compressed for storage. In the modern technology, the usual compression formats are MPEG-1, MPEG-2 . . . and MPEG-4, etc. Also, the 3-D image data may have parts of frames having more image information and parts of frames having less image information, for example, the data corresponding to the left eye and right eye of the 3-D video format of a Blue-ray (MPEG-4 Multi-view Video Coding) are classified as base view and dependent view, respectively. The data of the dependent view is generated by predicting the image of the base view, such that the base view has higher quality and more image information than the dependent view.
Accordingly, a 3-D video may comprise frames with different compression rates, and the image data compression causes the distortions of the frame (such as decreasing sharpness and color shifting), such that the image may be blurred and a user usually feels uncomfortable while watching the 3-D video.